Happy tree friendsShiver my timbers songfic
by Nibblesthearmybear
Summary: WARNIGN: THIS IS A LEMON ((botdf "yo ho" and htf RussellxNibbles) when reading listen to the song by blood on the dance floor enjoy.


((song playing in backround Russell the sea otter pirate enters onto the main deck of his ship he straitens his tri-hat and and gives a mighty "yar!"))

_"a pirate walks into the bar..the bar tender asks. "whats with the searing wheel in your pants?" the pirate says "Arrrgh its driving me nutsss"_

The sun beat down on him as the mighty pirate Russell was sailing his ship on a warm early summer day, the otter smiled and whisteld a pirate toon. His first mate Lumpy sat on the other side of the boat casting a fishing rod into the majestic blue waters. "Yaaaarrrr! Ahoy lumpy ye catch anthing good?" Russell asked making shure the boat was still sailing steady. Lumpy shook his head and simply said "Nope." Russell shook his head knowing his friend didnt say much.

Russell took out his spy glass and took a look twoard the east shore apon it he saw a lonely looking female evan from the distance he could see that she was a light purplr bear and the epression on her face was most sertaintly sad.

"_now ive been ridining crossthe seven seasl oking for a girl from another fantisy i keep a big ship they call me captin kid got the eye patch tri-hat rolli'n like a pirate...''_

"Yarr! All a-shore first mate Lumpy!" he called steering twards the east shores. Lumpy saluted and pulled up his real and headed twords the back of the ship where the anchor was located. once they got close to the land Russell singnaled for Lumpy to drop the anchor. He did so but on its way down the anchor snagged the side of the boat! The female sitting on the shore looked up noticing the pirate ship she tilted her head in wonder. Russell Yared angirly and Lumpy "Must i do every thing? your ganna mess up me ship!" hes tottled over to the edge grabing the chair of the anchor and spon his way down to where it was stuck. he yanked it free and spun himself back up onto the ship. "there ... whats done is down now grab the dingy weireheading to shore."

_"shiver my timbers F*ck you till youre limber feaky deakyt till you get leaky like run DMC its tricky."_

Lumpy did as he was told carefully lowering the boat to the water and theu both got on and he paddled them to the shore. The young female smiled as she saw Russell. Russell blushed dispite himself and removed his hat exposing one curled hair on top of his head. "A-ahoy lass." he said sweetly. She smiled and nodded replying "Hello there, Captin. My name is Nibbles" Russell felt his heat skip a beat. "i-i'm Russell" he replyed shyly. His shyness caused Nibbles to giggle she offerd her hand, not thinking Russell extendind his hook by mistake causing her to flich.

_soanimated might as well call me Mickey  
Pedal to the medal  
Red eyes like a devil  
Raise the white flag cant reach my levelLike Arr! Arr! Flow sick like SARS!  
_

Russell frowned and looked down at his hook. "Yar?...oh! im so sorry i didnt mean to scare you!" Nibbles took his good paw in her hand "thats ok...why doont you make it up to me over dinner?" Russell's face grew bright red as he nodded leading her back to his ship (Leaving Lumpy on shore alone). Nibbles looked around amazed at how well kept his ship was. "nice.' she commented. Russell's tail wagged "R-really you think so?" he asked feeling pride in his ability to swab the deck. She nodded and took his paw again 'yhea it is a beautiful ship" Russell blushed and felt his member grow hard as Nibbles moved closer to him taking in her sent only made his problem worse of course she noticed and smiled evily. "Hope thats for me." she crooned. Russell nodded and moved in closer of her jently allowing their lips to touch.

_" XXX till i hit youre mark Ahoy! Ahoy! i put the happy to the joy, f*ck with me and i'll play you like a gameboy nija, skin ya throw you in a blender Chop Chop Chop im a mother f*ckin' pirate!"_

As they kissed Nibbles guided Russell to what she gussed was his room, taking his hat and tossing it to the side she was successful at stripping the otter to his bare skin. They continued to kiss each otther fighting for the small pleasure of domonance.

((TO BE CONTInUED...)) ((yhea ik sorry bout' this mom made me get off love you guys i will finish when i can))


End file.
